World War IV
"War. War never changes. When I was a kid, whenever I'd feel small or lonely, I'd look up at dimensions. Wondered if there was malevolent creatures up there. Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction. When malevolent creatures entered our world, it was from a universal travel machine in Marysville. A fissure between two fictional dimensions. A portal between worlds. The vampires. I was fifteen when the first major vampire attack happened in Transylvania. By the time soldiers, tanks, jets, missiles, and the Martial Arts Kids stopped their invasion, six days and 35 miles, or 56.33 kilometers later, far from Transylvania, half of Romania was destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack, and moved on. And then, only six months later, the second attack hit San Francisco and its three cities, and the third one hit Manila six months later. Then the fourth one hit Cabo. And then the fifth. And then we learned this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon. All the sapient species on Earth and its colonies came together, pooling all of it's resources and throwing aside all old rivalries for the sake of the even more greater good. To fight horrific creatures, we created horrific creatures of our own. The Vampire Hunter program was born. There were setbacks at first - all kinds of normal weapons are proven too much for killing a vampire. A new armory has been implemented, the usage of sunlight, silver weapons, religious objects, garlic, and stakes. We started winning, Sapient species stopping vampires everywhere. But the vampire hunters were only as good as all of us sapient species ourselves. So vampire hunters turned into rock stars, danger turned into propaganda, vampires into toys. We got really good at it... winning. Then... then it all changed." --John Eckhart World War IV '''(sometimes known as the '''Vampire Wars, even after there are non-vampire allies) is a war that is ongoing, which it started on July 5th, 2011, and has been continued as also, the part of the aftermath of World War III. In days after that previous war, the dragons, bonggambies and their allies came together to fight the other sapient species, then this this was called World War IV, and will be the second plan for all sapient species to defeat vampires. Due to using futuristic, modern and historical weapons and armors, it is one of the biggest and greatest multi-species, multiracial war ever to have occured, being much bigger than the past previous worldwide wars, including World War I, World War II, World War III, and more, all combined together in one piece of this war) is the multiversal war also. Unlike in World War III, California, Switzerland, and many neutral countries, are all involved in this war together in an effort to defeat the vampires. On Monday, July 5th, 2011 (the date where this bloody conflict started), when the bongganitis disaster infected all of Rizal's residents who didn't evacuate or flee underground, they established the Imperyong Bonggania and attacked its neighbors, the former US President Barack Obama told the world that the Vampire Wars (later called World War IV) has begun as a response that the former Philippine president Noynoy Aquino III told the Filipino people to pray and mourn the loss of the Rizal Province to the bonggambies, and told the Philippine National Police and the Philippined Armed Forces to strike back and bring back Rizal Province, and also, he also annexed Sabah and Sulawesi as provinces via purchase from Indonesia and Malaysia, thus the Vampire Wars began to erupt, before it was being called World War IV. While most of its battles take place at night with most of vampires subspecies crawling at that time, plentiful of battles can also take place by day, where vampire subspecies that are immune to sunlight (like Twilight vampires), bonggambies (one of the only vampire subspecies that are immune to sunlight), dragons and their allies can fight with all sapient species at that other time as well. International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species (ITOSS) (Allies) Full Members *A'askvariis *A't'trrs *A-Chiltarians *A-Virus Zombies *Aaamazzarites *Aakons *Aalagars *Aar'aas *Aarises *AAT Driver Battle Droids *Ab'Ugarttes *Aballonians *Abbadonmen *Abbais *Abductors *Abinyshis *Aboleths *Abominors *Aboves *Abyormenites *Abysses *Abyssal Fleets *Abyssins *Abzorbaloffs *Acantis *Acceptors *Achernonians *Ackdarians *Acklaysapiens *Acquarans *Acromantulas *Acrosians *Adarians *Adaros *Adinians *Adiposes *Adnerems *Adorians *Advents *Advozsec *Aedians *Aedrics *Aefans *Aenars *Aepoxes *Aerophibians *Affinities *Affytechans *Agamemnon Counterpart Aliens *Agorians *Aguamen *Ahrimanoids *Air Raiders *Airbenders *Akas *Akritirians *Akus *AlbiRoaches *Alex Porter Dylanuses *Alflololians *Alien Baltans *Alien Bears *Alien Nackles *Alien Temperors *Alley Cats *Alligator Robots *Alpha-Seijins *Alpha Males *Alphablocks *Alternians *Alto Angelos *Altrusians *American Common Dylanuses *American Werewolves *Amperi *Anacondasapiens *Anaroids *Ancient Ones *Andorians *Androsses *Angels *Animal-Borgs *Animal Crossers *Animal Mechanicals *Animal Planet's Mermaids *Animatronics *Animean Humans *Ankoku-Seijins *Annihilation Wavers *Anodites *Ant Drones *Anthro Fujyes *Anthroposaurus *Anti-Fairies *Antic Masters *Antmen *Anzunas *Apostles *Apothicons *Appoplexians *Appules *Aquamen *Arachnaesapiens *Arachnichimps *Arachnids *Arburian Pelatoras *Archelomons *Arcosians *Argits *Argonians *Ari Commandos *Arkeyans *Arkns *Arlians *Armor-Faced Ogres *Arrancars *Arthurian Mammals *Asgardians *Ashcrofts *Ashkienns *Astrodactyls *Atlanteans *Atomixes *Atrocians *Audrey IIs (Australian ones only; non-Australian ones are only neutral) *Aureuses *Aurums *Autobots *Automatons *Autons *Avatars *Ayakashis *Ayleids *Azran Dolls *Baa Baa Black Sheeps *Baa Baa Sheeps *Babookari-Faced Humans *Backyardigans *Ball Weevils *Ballades *Barbiemen *Barsoomians *Basalts *'Bass.EXEs' (leader species) *Bass-Like Maverick Hunters *Basses *Bassian Maverick Hunters *Batmen *Battletoads *Baymaxes *Beanstalk Giants *Bearmen *Beasts *Ben 10's Dragons *Bibuteens *Bikini Bottomites *Binglebops *Biosovortians *Bird-Like Dinosauroids *Birdmen *Bloomen *Bobbyballs *Bolians *Boney Zombies *Boot-Wearing Monkeys *Boovs *Botamos *Bouncing Tigers *Boxmen *Bratzmen *Brontosapiens *Brown Dinosauroids *Bryan Guys *Bucket Dinosaurs *Buffy/Angel TV Series Demons *Buffy The Vampire Slayer's Werewolves *Bushos *C-Virus Zombies *Cabbage Patch Kids *Candians *Candy People *Canimals *Cappies *Card Monsters *Cardassians *Care Bears *Cartoon Girl Clones *Catmen *Celestials *Celestial Spirits *Celestialsapiens *Centaurians *Cephalod-aes *Cerebrocrustaceans *Cetaceoids *Cetosapiens *Chalicomen *Charmers *Chimera Sui Generises *Chineran Helmetless Maverick Hunters *Chisses *Chronians *Chronosapiens *Chuilmen *Churls *Citipatosapiens *Citrakayahs *Clay Blobs *Clever Belovers *'Cleverness Unleashed Persons' (leader species) *Clowns *Cluckons *Coatls *Cogs *Combo Rangers *Comic Men *Common Dinosauroids *Common Elves *'Common Humans' (leader species) *'Common Maverick Hunters' (leader species) *Common Sapient Tyrannosauroids *Common Skryke *Common Zombies *Condimentmen *Conductoids *Contemelians *Corey Mcs *Crashhoppers *Crashmen *Creepers (Note: Male adults and child creepers are only used as soldiers to destroy vampires, while they also use female adults as bombs as well.) *Crimson Chinmen *Crockermen *Crogenitors *Crossbonemen *Crystal Gems *Crystalsapiens *Cute Pandas *Dagger Aliens *DARK Computers *Dark Elves *Dark Megaman.EXEs *Dark Megaman-Dylanuses *Dark Shadows Werewolves *Darkness Soldiers *Deadpools *Deathworms *Deckas *Deltan Maverick Hunters *Demongos *Destructorians *Detrovites *Diaper Men *Digimons **Kyukimons *Dinobots *Dipsies *Dirt Men *Diwatas *Domestic Dylanuses *Domos *DoodleBoboids *Dracosians *Dragon Ball's Androids *Draggn Ball's Angels *Dragonborns *Draugrs *Draykorians *Dream Eaters *Drejs *Dwarrows *Dylaumen *Earthbenders *Eatles *Ectonurites *Edamians *Eight Limb Men *Elder Gods *Elecman.EXEs *Elecmen *Elemental Creatures *Elemental Dragons *Elmos *Elmorians *Emojis *Enforcers *Enkers *ETs *European Ghouls *Evil Aliens *Evil Minions *Evolved Arachnichimps *Ewoks *Exorcist Demons *Explorer Kids *Explorer Stars *Faculty Aliens *Fairies *Fallout Aliens *False Goblins *False Trolls *Falzarmen *Fashion Men *Featherfolks *Feral Ghouls *Fire in the Sky Aliens *Fioxes *Firebenders *Flashmen *Flatwoods Dinosauroid (aka Flatwoods Monster) *Fliplinians *Floogals *Footies *Forest Children *Forever Knights *Frankensteins *Frankiedroids *Frogmen *Fully Sapient Dinosauroids *Gallades *Ganados *Gardevoirs *Geishas *Gem-Chested Maverick Hunters *Gemini Sparks *Geminimen *Geomen *Genius Men *Geoballs *Gerudos *Ghosts *Giants *Giant Humans *Giant Mouses *Giant Pigmen *Gigantopithemen *Gilled Mermaids *Go-Busters *Goatmen *Goblins *God Humans *Godzillas *Gokaigers *Goombas *Goosebumps Werewolves *Goriders *Gorilla Starfishes *Gorlocks *Gorthan's Maverick Hunters *Grahtwood Werewolves *Grandpamen *Gray Aliens *Great Pigmen *Greater Sapient Tyrannosauroids *Grees *Green Pigmen *Green Plastic Men *Greenuts *Gregarmen (aka Were-Gregars) *Grusts *Gumihos *Heavy Weapons Guys *Hellboys *Helmet Monkeys *Hibakushas *Higglies *Highborns *High Elves *Hilderons (after World War 3) *Hippoman *Hitters *Hollows *Homestruck's Angels *Homosuchus Sapiens *Horsemen *House Elves *Huggers *Hulks *Human-Like Werewolves *Humanoid Whales *Hunchbacks *Hutts *Hylians *Hyrulians *IceWings *Ichthyosismen *Iguanamen *Imperials *Indavers *Inhumans *Irkens *Iron Men *Japanese Ghouls *Jar Dwellers *Jollibeemen *Jörmungandrs *Jumping Mice *Jungle Elves *Kabus *Kaijus *Kakas *Kamen Riders *Kandymen *Katanamen *Keroros *Khajiits *Kidthletes *Kirbies *Kirlias *Klapahicuses *Klingons *Knowing Posthumans *Kokeys *Kongs *Koopas *Korean Maverick Hunters *Krabsmen *Krees *Kryocene Humans *Krylorians *Kryptonians *Kuaovolings *Kung Fu Kids *Kyubeys *Lastikmen *Leo's Maverick Hunters *Lexiconians *LFD Zombies *Liberlolas *Lil' Hunters *Lincolnmen *Lisaroos *Little Speckled Frogs *Little Ducks *Living Blocks *Living Cars *Living LEGO Minifigures *Living M&Ms *Living Monster Trucks *Living Trains *Lizardmen *Lombaxes *Long-Necked Humans *Loonatics *Looney Rabbits *Lucarios *Luphomoids *Mad Snail Disease Zombies *Majinis *Mako Mermaids *Man-Faced Buses *Man-Faced Trains *Manganis *Marsupial Humans *'Martial Arts Kids' (leader species) *Martians *Matrix Agents *Medusas *Mega-Dylanus X *MegaBasses *Megamen *Megaman.EXEs *Megaman-Dylanuses *Memory Humans *Merfolks *Mermaid Men *Merpups *Mettatons *Mewnimen *Miis *Mimes *Minions *Mitekais *Mixels *Mojo Apes *Mobians *Mogwais *Monstermen *MudWings *Mulawins *Mummies *Muppets *My Love From the Star Aliens *Na'vi *Nancy Archer Clones *Nine Tails *Ninjalinos *Ninningers *Nords *Norrlanders *Oggy Cats *Oggy Cockroaches *Ogres *Olmecheads *Onis *Oppomen *Orcs (Note: In all Shopkins-involved battles, they will be joined there as their reinforcements.) *Oshienns *Oviraptosapiens *Pakunis *Palace Pets *Paper Bears *Paradiso Angels *Parrotmen *Patrolling Pups *Peep-Peeps *Permanent Preteens *Peter Griffin Clones *Phantasmic Homocrows *Phantoms *Phone Men *Pixies *Pizza-Covered Hutts *Pizza Monsters *Pizzamen *PJ Masks *Planetokios *Plant-Eating Zombies *Plantman.EXEs *Pokémons *Polandballs *Polar Dinosauroids *Pooh Bears *Pop Pixies *Portrait Ghosts *Potato Heads *Power Rangers *Powerpuff Persons *Prankster Men *Precursors *Predators *Preschoolers *Pridelanders *Princess Men *Prosthetic Katanamen *Proto-Dylanus *'Protomen' (leader species) *Protoman X *Protoman.EXEs *Pupcathlonists *Q*berts *Quadrennially Aging Humans *Quickmen *Quints *Rabbids *Rabboods *Raccoonmen *Raltses *Ratmen *Ravenas *Raymen *Reptilian-Looking Humans *Rhinocerosmen *Rickmen *Rise of the Guardians Elves *ROBLOXians *Robocops *Robust Dinosauroids *Rocker Men *Rockets *Roll.EXEs *Rotamen *Rusty Rivets Bits *Sailor Moons *Saltlolas *SandWings *Sanggres *Santas *Sapient Apes *Sapient Buffalos *Sapient Camels *Sapient Chipmunks *Sapient Crows *Sapient Deinonychuses *Sapient Domestic Cat *Sapient Domestic Dog *Sapient Elasmotheriums *Sapient Elephants *Sapient Entelodonts *Sapient Giraffes *Sapient Hadrosaurs *Sapient Hippopotamuses *Sapient Hyenas *Sapient Iguanodon *Sapient Jiang Shis *Sapient Lions *Sapient Mice *Sapient Musical Instruments *Sapient Pigs *Sapient Posthumans *Sapient Rabbits *Sapient Rhinoceroses *Sapient Slugs *Sapient Spinosaurs *Sapient Tapirs *Sapient Toys *Sapient Troodon *Sapient Tundra-Dwellers *Sapient Wolves *Sapient Woolly Mammoths *Sapient Zebras *Sarkans *Sausagemen *Screwfly Solution Aliens *Scribblenauts *Segata Sanshiro Clones *Semi-Humanoid Dinosauroids *Sentaimen **Kyoryugers **Kyurangers *Serenas *Shadowmen *Shakeroids *Shinigamis *Shinkengers *Shopkins (Note: In all Orc-involved battles, they will be joined there as their reinforcements.) *Shy Guys *Simon Roy's Black Dinosauroids *Sinistral Elves *Sirens *Sirius B Aliens *Sitting Duck Alligators *Skull Parasite Units *Skyrim Dragons *Skyrim Werewolves *Slashmen *Sleepwalker Cats *Sleestaks *Slendermen *Smurfs *Snakemen *Snow Elves *Sorrowmen *South Parkers *Spidermen *Sports Men *SpongeBoboids *Springfieldians *Squidwardmen *Starmen *Stewie Griffin Clones *Stickmen *Stone Turtles *Stoors *Stretchybulls *Subway Surfers *Sudornics *Sunny Stylists *Supernoobs *Super Inggos *Super Ma'ams *Super Readers *Supernatural Angels *Sushimen *SWAT Kats *Tall White Aliens *Tamaraneans *Tavians *Terminators *Terror Dogs *The Boy From Space Aliens *Tickmen *Tigremen *Tiny Bouncing Monkeys *Titanians *Toonixes *Toontown Toons *Toothed Muscular Penguins *Topmen *ToQgers *Tornadomen *Totally Spies *Transition Zombies *Troodonish Dinosauroids *Troodon-Like Skryke *Trolls *Troll Sloths *Tronians *Tropical Dinosauroids *True Animean Humans (aka anime teenagers) (after World War III) *True Sapient Dinosauroids *Tsum Tsums *Tsuyoindavers *Turtlemen *Twilight Werewolves *Twonkies *Umics *Underworms *Vampire Men *Vampire-Toothed Maverick Hunters *Van Helsing Werewolves *Vegimals *Venoms *Vertebrate Planktons *Vingers *Vocaloids *Voltronians *Vulcans *Walkers *Warthogmen *Waterbenders *Wattersonians *Were-Maverick Hunters *Werewolves *Werewolfmen *White Walkers *Wingbacked Maverick Hunters *Winged Skryke *Wolfman Werewolves *Wonder Pets *Wood Elves *Wookiees *Word Friends *Xais *Xandarians *XBox Avatars *Xel'nagas *Xenomorphs *Xeronians *Yodans *Yokais *Yolkians *Yonderian Fleas *Yoshis *Z Rangers *Zahramayans *Zangians *Zehobereis *Zeldan Aliens *Zins *Żołnierze Przyszłości Aliens *Zootopian Mammals *Zoras Support (Full Member Species) *Al-Qaeda *All companies on Earth *All presidential families *All royal families Support (Observer Member Species) *'Children Army' (consisting of all kid heroes from different media dressed up in modern military uniforms, and can be a leader species also) *Father Lion League Gang *Interuniversal Community (consisting of non-introduced aliens that support the United Federation of Earth) *Octonauts *Teenland People's Council (consisting of all teen heroes from different media) *The Grand Themistocles' construction workers (consisting of the characters who attended The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination) Vampiric Alliance (Enemies) This alliance hates the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species, knowing that that alliance is evil. Vampires *Van Helsing vampire *Buffy the vampire slayer's vampire *1966-1971 Dark Shadows vampire *1991 Dark Shadows vampire *2004 Dark Shadows vampire *2012 Dark Shadows vampire *Harry Potter vampire *Twilight vampire *Dracula 1931 vampire *Dracula's common 1958 vampire *Dracula's lesser 1958 vampire *Spain's vampire (aka Spanish vampire) *Italian vampire *Kiss's vampire *Devils of Darkness vampire *Vampire Killer's vampire *Night Gallery's vampire *Bloody House's vampire *Dracula 1977 vampire *Dracula 1979 vampire *Monster Squad's vampire *Dracula 1992 vampire *Interviewer's vampire *Queen's vampire *30 Days of Night vampire *True Blood vampire *Being Human vampire *US Being Human vampire *UK Supernatural TV series vampire *US Supernatural TV series vampire *Babysitter's vampire *Deadliest Warrior vampire *Common Musical's vampire *Dracula 2000 vampire *Marvel's vampire *DC's vampire *Hotel Transylvania vampire *From Dusk till Dawn vampire (aka snake-mouthed vampire or saber-toothed vampire) *Goosebumps vampire *Vampire Diaries vampire *Elder Scrolls vampire *Bloodfiend (aka scavenging vampire) *Dracula 2006 vampire *Dracula Untold vampire *Nosferatu vampire *Strigoi vampire *Animean Transylvanian vampire (leader species) *Japanese animean vampire (leader species) *Chinese hopping vampire (or known just as Chinese vampire or Jiangshi) *Abchanchu *Abere *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter vampires *Adze *Alp *Andilaveris *Angry Video Game Nerd Vampire Costume Clones *Aniukha *Apotamkin *Aqueoses *Asanbosams *Asemas *Asimans *Aswangs *Aufhockers *Azemen *Bass.EXEs (undead version) *Bongganified Bikini Bottomites *Bongganified Gorilla Starfishes *Bongganified Powerpuff Persons *Bongganified Riley Andersen Clones *Bongganified Riley Daring Clones *Bongganified South Parkers *Bongganified Squidwardmen *Bongganified Wattersonians *Common Bonggambies *Common LEGO vampires (Note: This is what males of this species look like while the females of this species look like this.) *Damned Vampires *Dracula: the Musical vampires *Energy Vampires *Greater LEGO vampires (Note: This is what males of this species look like while the females of this species look like this. *Japanese common vampires *Legacy of Kain's vampires *Lost Tapes Vampires *Matariis *Max Vampires *Shikis *Spotted Piglet Fever Vampires *Stake Land Vampires *Therapy's vampires *Vampire Bears *Vampire Fruit Bats *Vladats *Vampire Hornets *Vampire$es *Vampirina Hauntley Clones *Vamploris Dragons *All known species of Skyrim dragons *All known species of Spiderwick dragons Kaijus Both Godzilla and Gamera are not supporting vampires, but only their opponent kaijus, especially the Kaijus from Pacific Rim are only evil, supporting vampires. Other *Cog Nationalist Front *Evil gigantophithemen (led by King Louie) *Hilderonian Nationalist Front *Iraq *Islamic State of Iraq & Syria *Loudsinia (fundings only) *Neo-Nazis *Neo-Rodrickists (a group of anime teenagers and Tamagotchis a few Hilderons and species that are members of the former Axis of All Evil who wanted to avenge Rodrick Corbin) *Neo-Trumpists *North Korean government-in-exile *Orcish clans and Shopkin teams that are allied with the Imperium Vampirus *Stormcloaks Notable Battles *Battle of Transylvania *Battle of San Francisco *Battle of Manila *Battle of Cabo San Lucas *Vampire Attack on Sydney Aftermath We don't know the exact aftermath of this war, but it is estimated that this war might end somewhere in 2040s-2050s, as said by US president President Hillary Clinton. We don't know exactly what will happen if either the allies (or the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species) or an alliance of vampires, dragons, bonggambies and their allies (or the Vampiric Alliance) won, but here are some of the possible aftermath predictions. If the Internation Treaty Organization of Sapient Species (or the allies) won *Humans, dylanusids, and other sapient species/beings will no longer have to worry about vampires, dragons, whales and bonggambies. *Populations of vampires, dragons, and bonggambies will either have to be controlled by humans, dylanusids, and other sapient species/beings (if they don't stop hunting humans, dylanusids, or other sapient species/beings), and then the vampires, dragons and bonggambies will have to become friendly and peaceful towards all sapient species. So therefore, all sapient and semi-sapient species/beings will live peacefully together, and thus the United Feration of Earth's goals would have been completed. *Vampires, dragons, and bonggambies will stop hunting humans, dylanusids, and other sapient species/beings as the vampires and dragons must realize that they are immortal and don't need to feed, while bonggambies will have to be part of the zombie family, and with tthem being cousins to vampires, and they don't need to infect people. *Dragon languages will reach total sapience, speaking the dragon language (Dovahzul) and other languages. *Vampires, dragons and bonggambies will join the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species and the League of Hostile Species. *Vampires, dragons, bonggambies and their allies will be grounded and punished by the government forces and all other sapient species for crimes against the universe with no video games, no iPads, no iPhones, no iPads, no listening to iTunes, no teen-oriented shows, no teen-oriented movies and no teen-oriented activites, will have to watch only preschool shows and cartoons (especially watching Disney Junior, PBS Kids, Sprout, Nick Jr., and other preschool channels), and will not make fun of educational TV shows, and they will also have to go to schools everyday including Saturday and Sunday, and even holidays and disasters, and will have to go to summer school as punishment for only a time being for enslaving the preschoolers until Earth Peace Treaty is enacted, failing their tests, quizzes, projects and book reports, report cards and going out without their parents' permission and throwing parties every night, but if the Earth Peace Treaty is enacted, they will be free, and now live in peace with the other species. *The United States and the Soviet Union will not increase their tensions and become "best friend countries forever." *The Preschooler Federation and the Cartoon Girl Clone Union will end the Southern Hemispheric Cold War, and become peaceful. *Communist regimes in Albania, Angola, Benin, Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia, Mongolia, Mozambique, Romania and Somalia will end, and will be like the United States and other non-communist countries, leaving several communist countries, like the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China and the Socialist Union of the Cartoon Girl Clone Nations, left behind as remaining communist countries, but to keep socialism and remain members of the International Order of Socialist States, even if they're not really communist states in the forcible future. *The Loud Family and the Catholic Empire of Loudsinia will admit to the United Federation of Earth that they have done Catholic supremacy, and thus starting a secular state, implementing socialist policies, and will be a constitutional monarchy, allowing it to enter the Organization of Ameican States. *The East Asian Federation will implement socialist policies while keeping its capitalist policies in it. *Both the Winslow Accord and the Common Defense Pact will be broken up, and all their member nations would peacefully end fighting. *The Second Cold War will end peacefully. *Terrorism from the Middle East and other countries, especially crime around the world, will end and be gone permanently, and Crusades are not needed anymore. *Indigenous peoples will have a golden age for each of them. *The Sentinelese tribe will welcome outsiders to their island rather than killing them who transpasses there. *All extinct creatures, known and unknown to man, will be revived. *The Earth Peace Treaty will be enacted to prevent future wars, attacks, etc from other species/beings on the United Federation of Earth's territories. *The United Federation of Earth would continue conquering planets, gallaxies, universes and dimensions peacefully, or if declined a peaceful annexation, with wars. *They'll also prepare for the time when the Successors open the Anti-Breach again to have another wave of vampires coming in, and also, to do their best to prepare for another hypothetical vampire war. *The Grand Themistocles would be expanded to have it as a memorial to World War VI's dead veterans of both sides. *New Jerusalem will be completed in an instant, making it and the Grand Themistocles a joint capital of the United Federation of Earth. *Tamagotchis, anime teenages and Hilderons, including their allies will submit to the international community, apologize to the whole world, and realize that they have a lot of mistakes they have done during World War III. *A few thousands of population of Europe will return to their pre-Christian religious ways, and make them as official religions. *Statues of World War III and World War IV/Vampire Wars war heroes will be erected in all of the places on Earth. *Introduced species from North America and the Soviet Union will be introduced to the rest of the world, and the universe. If the Vampiric Alliance won *Vampires, dragons, bonggambies, and their allies will enslave humans and other sapient species, as well as both American common dylanuses and domestic dylanuses, and then whip them with jump ropes, being hit and punched, kicked and tripped over, treating the humans and dylanuses as livestock, or making them do their chores and/or do their work. The vampires, dragons and bonggambies will also farm both humans and dylanuses (except the ones who suppored the Vampiric Alliance) to mainly to turn them into vampires and/or bonggambies and sometimes to drink their blood (for vampires) or eat their flesh (for bonggambies). *Like anime teenagers during World War III, it will be the vampires' and bonggambies' turn (including that it'll be their allies turn also) to hang out and drive in cars so they can go to beaches, amusement parks, carnivals and fairs, and even partying at their houses everynight, especially watching teen-oriented shows as well, like Cartoon Network, FRED: The Movie, FRED: The Show, MAD, Secret Fort Mt. Awesome, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Camp Lazlo, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Zoey 101, Victorious, iCarly, Just Jordan, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Ed, Edd n Eddy, 2 Stupid Dogs, Cow and Chicken, TeenNick, and more teen-oriented shows on TV inside, especially vampire-themed movies and shows as well. *Many (if not all) non-human-type and non-dylanus-type sapient species/beings will have to leave Earth, even their terrotiries, due to the vampire takeover on Earth, especially their territories. *Earth will be renamed to planet Dracule due to vampires being the new rulers of this planet, while they also allow dragons, bonggambies, terrorists, and their allies to live peacefully with vampires. *Vampires, dragons, bonggambies and terrorist organizations will replace many of the man-made modern buildings by Gothic castles for vampires, have a lot of dragon hatcheries, replace many of the poor houses with richer villas and mansions, with many objects like beds being replaced by coffins for example. *Vampires will develop the cure against sunlight, silver, religious objects, garlic, and stakes, being a modified virus which helps protect all vampire subspecies against the sunlight, stakes, silver, garlic, and religious objects, so vampires will never be killed and never die (except for non-silver melee weapons, guns, arrows, etc. that are not like those, especially nuclear bombs). *Dragons will develop the cure against magic swords, dragon shouts and religious objects, being a modified virus which helps protect all dragon subspecies against them, so dragons will never be killed and never die (except for guns, arrows, etc. that are not like those, especially nuclear bombs.) *World nations will go back to resorting into nuclear weapons. *Rebellions against vampire rule could be initiated and very frequent, unless if vampires, dragons, bonggambies, and their allies outlaw this kind of rebellion. *Any leader species, like Jaeger pilots, Miraculous Holders, child soldiers, Martial Arts Kids and the Children Army, including the highest-ranking generals of the United Federation of Earth, like Stacker Pentecost, could be captured and/or arrested for crimes against vampires, dragons, bonggambies and their allies. *Anime teenagers, Tamagotchis, Hilderons and their allied species from World War III will return to their old ways in the World War III years. *The Common Defense Pact nations became fully-recognized allies with the Imperium Vampirus. *All teenager heroes will be enslaved again by anime teenagers and Tamagotchis, and with the help of vampires. *Just like what he do in the Terminator film series, John Connor will be chosen as the leader of a possible anti-vampire resistance. *The International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species would try to use a time machine to prevent a vampiric victory. Trivia *All non-vampiric hostile species, due to having their mostly failed diabolical intentions in their franchise, and since their evil deeds are just fiction, will have the most heroic actions they will have. **The reason reason is that they are all members of the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species, and had the League of Hostile Species, an organization that is designed to prevent any further diabolical intentions. Category:Wars Category:Species Category:Interspecies Wars Category:Interracial Wars Category:Events Category:Vampires Category:Battles Category:Dragons Category:Bonggambies Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species